


Dream Team

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Painting, Reminiscing, Team Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rapunzel feels like painting. Her hand goes for her paintbrush and a smile tugs on her lips as two faces form within the strokes.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Dream Team

Painting came so naturally to Rapunzel; it was almost as essential as breathing.  
  
With her paint, she could illustrate her world all over the walls--from the baseboards to the ceiling she'd fill her room. And even then she'd find more ways to express her everyday adventures. There was always space to fill in or touch up.   
  
With a confident huff, Rapunzel sent a thick lock of her golden hair up into the air, smiling warmly as it wrapped perfectly around the wooden post at the ceiling. Expertly, she hoisted herself up, paintbrush tucked neatly behind her ear as she approached her empty canvas. This canvas, which to no one's surprise, happened to be one of the walls of her room, was catching the light beautifully, and Rapunzel couldn't stop herself from humming happily as she prepared her first stroke.  
  
Without thinking, her paint brush fell into the paint before rising up and swiftly grazing across the virgin wall, simple and yet so bold at the same time. A loving smile played on Rapunzel's lips as Eugene's face formed within the strokes, his warm brown eyes looking determinedly to the left.  
  
His teeth flashed perfectly within his drawn smile, and Rapunzel felt a giggle flutter from her throat as she painted his nose. Her green eyes absorbed every detail as she expressed them onto the wall, and she let out a satisfied sigh as she finished Eugene's face with his signature goatee.  
  
She took a step back and observed her work. Never before had she felt so happy. Warm and fuzzy all over, Rapunzel continued, her brush dipping into black paint abruptly as she prompted her next piece.  
  
In one quick stroke, she created the illusion of long, messy black hair, which then formed a long, but childish face. Falling into the depths of her memory, Rapunzel painted two eyes, brows raised together in a mix of confidence and bashfullness before snuggly placing a pointy nose inbetween. Her heart swelled with bittersweet joy as she formed the mouth, lips parted to reveal unique buck teeth that made her smile even wider. Precisely, she flicked tiny brown freckles across the cheeks. Lastly, Rapunzel dragged a daring blue line through the darkness of his bangs, before withdrawing again to view her work. Varian was smiling alongside Eugene, and Rapunzel couldn't help but write in gracious cursive handwriting, "Team Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Raps being artistic makes her so relatable tbh
> 
> Just a super short one shot warm up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment!


End file.
